Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Ripped in half, a Number has changed Sei and Sachi, driving a wedge between them. As the others struggle to not get caught up in the wedge, an unlikely alliance has been made to restore the Number to one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Hey, readers! Vile here again with my newest Numbershot! These things take way less time to do than my other stories, I noticed.**

**Yuma: Makes us wonder why you write anything else.**

**Vile: Hey, I gotta branch out! Regardless, ZEXAL stories are still my forte. This story involves an alliance that many wouldn't expect.**

**Astral: Temporary, I assume.**

**Vile: You'd assume correct, Astral. Anyhoo, no need for a disclaimer, as I've done this before. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends

Chapter 1

Within the rooms of Heartland Tower, still undergoing repairs, the Number Distributor poured over the blank Number cards he held. The moon shone down on him from the window. "Down to 21 Numbers… Tsukumo, Mizuki, Tenjo, and all of them are collecting them at an admirable yet frustrating rate… If they collect them too fast, our plan may never come to fruition!"

**"Oh, you're worried about absolutely nothing!"** Vector said, emerging in front of him. **"I've seen this through from start to finish. No matter what, we'll defeat Tsukumo and all of his friends, hahahahahahahaha! And I have the perfect plan to really hit Tsukumo where it hurts!"**

"You have acquired my interest, Vector. Explain your plan." The Distributor said.

Laughing, Vector started typing on the keyboard. **"Yuma's power comes from one certain thing: Them."** Images of Yuma's friends appeared on the screens. **"To really hit him, we need to sever his connections with his friends.**

The Distributor was confused. "I fail to see how this works. Tsukumo's power comes from Astral, the original Number. How does separating him from his friends weaken him."

**"His spirit, you fool."** Vector said. **"Not even his wretched kattobingu can stand up to the power of losing everyone he cares about… especially Mizuki."** Kotori's face appeared on-screen. **"By dissolving his bonds, even his supposedly unbreakable love for that girl will fade… and he will be left with no support! No support, no will… and no will, no power! Hahahahahahaha!"**

The Distributor grinned. "Impressive, Vector! Shall we employ one of the Numbers in this scheme?"

**"That was all part of the plan!"** Vector said. The Distributor picked a blank Number as Vector retreated into his body, and Vector's Barian powers were conducted into the Number card, shrouding it with darkness and causing it to gain an image. **"The power within this card will unknowingly start a small squabble, but the squabble will merely grow and grow… until it tears everyone into two sides, then tears those sides, until they've all been severed!"** Taking the card, Vector floated to just outside the window. **"Go, and find your target!"** With a laugh, the new Number was tossed to the nighttime wind, floating throughout the city.

*The Next Day*

Her hair swinging back and forth with each step, Sachi felt like today would be an amazing day. "Ohayo, Sachi!" Sei's voice called out. Sachi turned and saw Sei rush up to her.

"Ohayo, Sei-chan. It's a really nice day out today." Sachi said, looking up at the clouds.

"Speak for yourself. I slept horribly last night." Sei said, yawning while rubbing her eye. "Was something supposed to happen today?"

"I don't know." Sachi said honestly.

Then, something caught Sei's eye. "Huh?" She looked down and saw a card face-down on the ground. She smiled. "Cool! Free card!" She reached down and picked it up.

"Lemme see." Sachi said, grabbing hold of the card as Sei got back up. However, when the two of them touched the card, white and black auras emanated from it. The black aura crept up Sei's arm while the white aura went up Sachi's arm, washing across both their eyes within the frame of two seconds, neither of them noticing. Black lining appeared along the top-outward corners of Sei's eyes, and white lining appeared along the top-outward corners of Sachi's eyes.

Out of nowhere, Sei glared at Sachi and pulled the card roughly. "Hey, get your own!"

Sachi took on a very confused face. "B-But I just wanted to see it!"

"I said, let GO!" Sei's voice became angrier. Sachi immediately felt scared, but her body kept telling her to pull. The two girls ended up in a slight tug-of-war over this mysterious card when something flashed on the back: One black figure, one white figure. Then…

**RRRRRIP!**

The card was evenly torn into two separate halves, causing Sei and Sachi to fall backwards onto their rear ends. Neither of them saw that the brown on the card backs had changed color: Black on Sei's half, white on Sachi's half. Sachi was rubbing her head when Sei got to her feet and took two heavy steps toward her. "You ripped my card, you little dojikko…"

The low tone of Sei's voice startled Sachi. Fear she couldn't explain began to well up inside her, and her eyes began to tear. Gripping the half of the card she held in one hand, Sachi immediately took off running toward the school, tears flying from her eyes the whole time. Staring coldly after her, Sei's glare hardened as she followed her to school, unaware of the glow on her shoulder.

*Meanwhile* *Inside the Emperor's Key*

Within the Number pillars, the ominous pillar of Number 96 began to pulse wildly, startling Astral and Mia. **"Nani…?"** Astral breathed. All of a sudden, he felt pain go through him, causing him to clench his stomach. **"Gaaah!"**

**"Astral!"** Mia cried in worry.

Then, from the pillar, black smoke began to billow until it converged into the black copy of Astral that was Number 96. However, he himself was clutching his stomach, and he was panting. The sight of Astral didn't even bring a smile to his face. **"So… you feel it as well!"**

**"What… What are you talking about?"** Astral groaned as he stood up straight.

Number 96 groaned. **"There's a Number… out there… that's been ripped in two!"** Astral gasped. **"This is no time for me to try and attack you… The pieces of that Number must be rejoined at once!"**

**"Why should Astral believe you?"** Mia asked with a glare. **"You're Black Mist, the most evil of all Numbers! This could easily be a trick!"**

**"Ngh… this is no trick, Mia."** Astral breathed. **"I've felt this pain before. Once, one of the Number cards was being damaged by fire, but Yuma managed to rescue it. During the fire, I felt such awful pain…"**

**"Pain that I also felt, even from the confines of that pillar!"** Black Mist said. **"Damage to the Numbers causes damage to us, as if any of the Numbers are destroyed, we will be incomplete and become damaged ourselves. You'll need all the help you can get to locate those pieces."**

**"Are you honestly suggesting that you team up with him?"** A voice that sounded like Yuma's spoke. From Number 88's portal, the Number emerged in his copy body of Yuma. **"What makes you think we need his help to locate the Number pieces?"**

**"We're still bound to the pillars, you fool!"** Black Mist snapped. **"This is no time to act like nothing is wrong!"**

**"To me, nothing IS wrong."** Mirror said coolly. **"A ripped Number is no skin off my reflected bones."** He was suddenly snared by one of Black Mist's tentacles. **"Hey, let go of me!"** The tentacles wrapped over his mouth, silencing him.

**"Now that he's done running his mouth…"** Black Mist mused, turning back to Astral. **"Mirror made a good point. The only possible way to get us out of this is to call a temporary truce. Release me, Astral, if only for a short time. If you do, I will aid you in finding the pieces of the Number."**

**"…And if you should decide to backstab me…?"** Astral breathed.

**"I will not. I want this pain to stop at any costs."** Black Mist stated. **_ 'Besides, I need you alive in the future.' _** The dark Astral shakily held out a hand. **"Do we… have a deal?"**

Astral looked skeptical. **"I will be keeping a close watch on you, Black Mist… but for now, I agree to your terms."** Nervously, Astral held out his hand and grasped Black Mist's hand, shaking it. At the same time, energy chains appeared around Black Mist's pillar before shattering, indicating the end of the seal.

True to word, even after the chains shattered, Black Mist tried no funny stuff, releasing Mirror from his tentacle, who fell to the ground. Mirror facepalmed as he got to his feet. **"Great. He's gone soft."** He mused, retreating back into his portal.

**"Brief the child on this."** Black Mist stated. **"He's not going to like this… but we have to do what must be done."** Astral nodded, the two spirits staring at each other with scrutiny, Black Mist not even bothering to crack a smirk.

Mia, however, still looked worried. **_'I hope you know what you're doing, Astral…'_**

* * *

**Vile: An alliance between the good Astral and evil Number 96? What could the evil Number be planning... or is he planning anything at all?**

**Fuya: Cut! Okay, good take!**

**Vile: Whoo, it takes a lot of practice to get a suspenseful voice down.**

**Fuya: All right, let's get the ending done before break. Action!**

**Vile: If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I should have the next chapter out soon! Ja ne for now! *"Cut!" is heard* All right, that's lunch, we're on a half!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: I've got a good rhythm going with this story, so Chapter 2 is already out and running!**

**Kohaku: If only GSTART chapters could be published this fast.**

**Vile: Hey, GSTART chapters are longer than these chapters. Not to mention they don't all revolve around the same story.**

**Kohaku: Meh, at least something gets published. *pulls up a seat***

**Vile: Now you're thinking the right way. Disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends

Chapter 2

*Heartland Middle School*

Yuma let out a yawn, scratching his head. "Am I the only one who didn't get a lot of sleep last night…?" He groaned.

"No sleep or just lazy?" Shark said offhandedly, making Ariel giggle. Yuma just groaned again.

All of a sudden, the sound of outright bawling slowly came into earshot. The group turned and saw a sobbing Sachi barreling right in their direction. "Sachi?" Kotori wondered.

The brown-and-orange-haired girl seemed to completely ignore Kotori. Her eyes were closed, but she barreled straight into Yamoto. "OOF!" The purple-eyed boy had to stand firm to avoid being knocked over. Sachi latched onto him and began bawling into his chest. Yamoto was visibly uncomfortable with all of this. "Uh… Sachi-chan? What are you doing?"

"Y…Yamoto-kun…" Sachi sobbed. "S-Sei-chan… She w-was going to hurt me…"

Yamoto raised an eyebrow. "Sei was going to hurt you?" Sachi nodded.

"Oh, now that's a lie!" Sei's voice angrily said. The group saw her walk up to them, a glare still plastered on her face. Sachi took one look at her and immediately shrunk back into Yamoto's chest.

"I'm not sure she's entirely fine, either. Just look at her." Takashi said, pointing at Sachi. She was shaking madly. "Did something happen on your way here?"

"She ripped the card I found, so I yelled at her about it, and she completely flipped!" Sei said with a growling tone. "I swear, she's such a baby!" She noticed Tetsuo looking at her weirdly. "What?!"

"Where did those black marks on your eyes come from?" He asked.

"What marks?" Sei asked. Cathy pulled out a makeup kit and opened it, showing Sei her reflection in the mirror. Sei scrutinized her new look. "Hmm… kinda tacky." Then she smirked. "But I think I like it. It'll show people that I don't screw around."

"Not the best choice of words." Yuma whispered to Shark.

"I heard that!" Sei snapped, startling them and making Yuma fall over. Sachi yelped at Sei's outburst, making her glare at her. "Will you quit acting like such a baby already?"

"Sei-chan, calm down. I bet Sachi-chan's overreacting a bit, but don't you think YOU'RE overreacting a bit as well?" Yamoto asked. "You've been growling every single word you've said today."

Sei kept up her glare. "…Fine. Go ahead and baby the wuss." She said before stalking off.

"Sh-She's… scary…" Sachi whimpered, briefly pulling away from Yamoto.

It was then that Yamoto saw her eyes. "Huh? Sachi-chan, you've got white marks on your eyes."

"H-Huh?" Sachi wondered.

Ariel saw them. "They're in the same places as the marks on Sei's eyes. Weird."

Kotori looked skeptical. "Sachi usually is the more feminine between her and Sei, but she's no scaredy cat."

"Do you think she had a nightmare or something?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know… but it must be pretty bad." Kotori said.

"Come on, Sachi, let's get to class." Cathy said. Nervously, Sachi backed away from Yamoto and walked over to Cathy, latching onto her arm with a yelp when the intercom sounded for an announcement.

Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Yamoto gathered next to each other. "That was completely unexpected, and it felt very awkward." Yamoto admitted. "Sachi-chan's not normally like this, is she?" All three others nodded. "I didn't think so."

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "Weird change in behavior out of nowhere. This is becoming all too common."

"What are you thinking, Yuma? Numbers?" Tetsuo asked, getting a nod from Yuma. "Hmm… that might explain those weird marks on Sei and Sachi's eyes."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on them." Kotori said. All four of them agreed.

"I'm gonna go find Sei and see if I can't find something out." Tetsuo said, walking off.

"Sachi-chan seemed comfortable around me. I should keep watch on her." Yamoto decided before walking off.

That left Yuma and Kotori, as anyone else in their group had already headed off. _'Astral, Mia, did you hear any of that?'_ Kotori thought through mind-link.

The Key glowed, and Astral and Mia emerged. **_'Yes. This may very well be a Number… Ngh.'_** Astral said.

_'Astral? Are you all right?'_ Yuma thought.

**_'Yuma… you may not like this.'_** Astral told him. With another flash of the Key, a third figure emerged: Black Mist.

Yuma and Kotori freaked out. _'Black Mist!'_ They cried mentally, somehow not shouting out loud.

_'Astral, why did you let him out?!'_ Yuma cried mentally.

**_'Stop with the attitude, we'll explain.' _** Black Mist said with snark. Astral, Mia, and Black Mist explained the whole situation to them.

When they were finished, Yuma and Kotori still looked skeptical, but they didn't seem hostile. _'This is just like that fire from before… We have to find those halves of the Number, and fast!'_ Yuma said.

**_'That's why my help is going to come in handy.'_** Black Mist said. **_'I have no intention of pulling anything so long as I'm in pain. So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't treat me with the same disrespect as normal.'_**

_'Number 88 didn't come with you?'_ Kotori asked skeptically.

**_'I didn't unseal him. Number 88 doesn't know how important this is.'_** Astral said.

_**'I still don't trust you, Black Mist.'**_ Mia said.

Black Mist looked at her out the corner of his eyes. **_'I don't expect you to trust me. I expect you to at least tolerate me.'_**

The bell then went off. "Let's get to class, Yuma. We can keep an eye out for anything worse than Sei and Sachi's sudden personality changes." Kotori said. Yuma nodded, and the couple walked off to class.

Black Mist had his hand to his chin in thought. _**'I get the feeling that we're closer to the Number pieces than we thought…'**_

*In Class*

Despite Sei's little incident earlier, most of class was going rather well. Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Cathy were in the current class with Sei, who still had a glare on her face. Black Mist materialized from the Key and looked at Sei. **_ 'Something about that girl doesn't seem right.'_** Floating down to right in front of her, he looked at her with scrutiny, examining the black marks on her eyes. **_'The look in her eyes is delightfully evil… but not natural. I can't know for certain unless the sign of a Number reveals itself on her person.'_** All of a sudden, Sei's glare was turned up in his direction, as if she was clearly looking at him. The glare said "Get lost." This freaked out Black Mist, who quickly floated up. _**'Did that girl manage to see me?! This is not good.'**_ The dark spirit quickly retreated into the Key.

*Meanwhile*

In another class, Sachi, Cathy, Shark, and Ariel were working on their latest assignment. Yamoto was in the class as a volunteer tutor for anyone who needed help. As he passed by Sachi, he couldn't help but focus on the strange white marks on her eyes. Something about them seemed… abnormal by unknown means. All of a sudden, another student who was leaning back in his chair leaned too far back. "Whaaaa! OOF!" He landed on the ground with a long BANG of the chair.

"EEK!" Sachi cried, jumping from her chair and latching her arms around Yamoto, shaking like an earthquake.

"Easy, Sachi-chan. He just fell out of his chair." Yamoto said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay today?"

"N-N-No…" The girl whimpered. "Something's… wrong with me… K-Keep me safe, Yamoto-kun…"

Yamoto's eyes flashed purple once. _'Is she really overreacting… or did Sei-chan actually do something to her?'_

*Break Period*

"For the last time, no, I did not physically hurt Sachi!" Sei growled at Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Hikaya. "What do I have to do to get that through to you?"

"You yelling at us isn't helping, Sei-chan!" Hikaya retorted.

Sei sighed with a growling tone. "If you want to grill someone, grill Sachi for acting like I threatened her life!" She bit into her rice ball angrily.

Yuma and Tetsuo sighed and walked away from Sei, Kotori staying behind to keep talking to her. They met up with Yamoto halfway. "Any luck?" Tetsuo asked.

"I'm afraid not." Yamoto said while shaking his head. "Sachi-chan's still completely scared out of her wits, and she won't get any better. I'm starting to wonder if Sei-chan is as innocent as she claims."

"I don't think Sei would lie about this. She's usually blunt about stuff that happens." Tetsuo said with his hand to his chin.

"Aaagh, this is so confusing! Who the heck is telling the truth?!" Yuma griped.

"I'm more confused as to what those markings on their eyes are." Yamoto wondered. "I haven't seen any sign of a Number on Sachi-chan, but those marks must have some connection to their new attitudes."

Yuma had a lightbulb moment. "...Did you ever get the feeling that maybe something's supposed to have happened, but didn't?"

"What do you mean, Yuma?" Tetsuo asked.

Yuma was about to speak, but one of the screams of his friends cut him off. "OH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Yuma, Tetsuo, and Yamoto were all startled. "…I think my question just answered itself."

* * *

**Vile: Uh-oh. Sounds like things are about to go downhill fast.**

**Yuma: Huh? *looks at my hand* Hey, you've got the script written on your hand, you cheater!**

**Vile: Of course I do. I'm the author, so I'm allowed to do what I want with my own script.**

**Yuma: *rolls eyes* Unfair, man.**

**Vile: *sticks out tongue* At any rate, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: I figured that I could get another chapter in before the day ends, so here I am with Chapter 3! The others aren't with me this time, and- oh, who am I kidding? It's just too late for me to bullcrap my way into another before-after chapter. I was working on something else for most of the day. No, it's not something for this site, so don't start clamoring for me to tell you what it is. That's my secret. ;) Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends

Chapter 3

Slowly turning around, Yuma, Tetsuo, and Yamoto saw several of their friends yelling at each other angrily in what looked like some kind of two-sided war. The only two that weren't caught up in it all were Kotori and Shark. "Where do you get off labeling Sei as some kind of violent girl?!" Takashi shouted.

"Well, Sachi-chan didn't turn into this kind of wreck all on her own!" Hikaya snapped back. "Sei-chan's the only person that could've done something to her!"

"Oh, you're crazy!" Ariel cried. "Sachi-chan's just playing the victim here!"

"I'll turn you into a victim, Ura!" Tokunosuke growled, pulling up his sleeve. Cathy hissed at Takashi and Ariel.

However, their fight was interrupted by Tetsuo and Yamoto getting in-between the two sides. "Hey, hey, knock it off, everyone!" Tetsuo cried.

"Enough of this senseless bickering!" Yamoto told them. "You sound like 4-year-olds right now!"

"Get out of our way, Tetsuo-kun! Either help us or get lost!" Ariel griped.

"Yeah! Are you on our side or their side?!" Hikaya shouted.

"Neither!" Tetsuo and Yamoto said at once.

Shark then grabbed hold of Ariel, pulling her out of the crossfire. "Cool it, Ariel! What the heck got into you?!"

Yuma pulled Takashi away as well. "Yeah, stop fighting, Inchou!"

"G-Get off me, Yuma!" Takashi growled, trying to swing at him with his fists.

"Whoa!" Yuma dodged Takashi's attempts to slug him. "Knock it off!" He cried, backhand-slapping the 8th Grade President across the face.

After reeling from the slap, Takashi shook his head and blinked dizzily. "Whew… arigatou, Yuma. I needed that. I have no idea what made me so angry!"

"Maybe Ariel needs it, too." Shark mused. He spun Ariel around and gave her a good smack across the cheek.

Blinking, Ariel shook her head. "Whoa! Head rush! Who made me go crazy?"

Taking the idea, Kotori, Yamoto and Tetsuo slapped Tokunosuke, Hikaya, and Cathy in order to snap them out of their rage. Thankfully, it worked in all three cases. "Arigatou. That was crazy, Ura." Tokunosuke breathed.

"Nya…" Cathy merely groaned, fixing her glasses.

"What on earth got into all of you?" Yamoto asked. "One moment you're confused, the next moment you're screaming at each other!"

"I don't know… Maybe we shouldn't have gotten all caught up in that argument." Hikaya breathed.

"Oh, you guys are no help." Sei growled, glaring at them. "I don't need you to win this fight. I'm outta here." Her hands on her hips, Sei stomped out of the area.

However, on her way out, Tetsuo caught sight of it: Something glowing on her shoulder. _ 'Nani?'_ "Hold up, Sei!" He went to grab her arm.

Right before he did, though, Sei whipped her head at him. "Back off!" She gave him a backhand punch to the face, causing him to stumble back. Tetsuo saw it clearly this time: Something glowed on Sei's shoulder in two colors. He could only make out half of it, though. "Losers…" Grumbling, Sei stalked off without another word.

"Wow… I don't know what happened, but something turned Sei into a Grade-A bitch!" Shark stated.

"Yuma, Yamoto. I saw something on her shoulder." Tetsuo said. "You were right, Yuma. Numbers."

Yuma gasped. The statement got the attention of Astral and Black Mist. **"What was it, what was it?!"** Black Mist griped. **"Ask him!"**

_'All right, already!'_ Yuma said to shut him up. "What Number was it, Tetsuo?"

"I… don't fully know." Tetsuo replied. "The Number almost looked… incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Yuma, Astral, and Black Mist all asked.

"I saw two colors on her shoulder: Black and white. The black one I could see clearly: It was a '6'." Tetsuo said. "But the white one… I couldn't tell. It looked more like it was just a white circle."

Yuma and Kotori began to think about that. "0 looks like a circle. Maybe it was Number 60?" Yuma thought.

"I don't think so. 0 has a defined ring space." Kotori said.

"I know it wasn't a 0. It was a solid white circle." Tetsuo said.

**_'I'm sure of it! That girl has one of the halves of the torn Number!'_** Black Mist declared.

_**'How can you be so certain?'**_ Astral asked.

**_'The Number was incomplete! Why else would only one digit be visible?'_** Black Mist replied. **_'Use your head! It must be her that holds one!'_**

_**'Hmm… your logic works.'**_ Astral thought. **_'We know where one possible half is… but where is the other?'_** The two spirits wracked their brains for an answer, which came to Astral. _**'The marks on her eyes!'**_

_'Nani?/__**Nani?'**_ Yuma, Kotori, and Black Mist all asked.

_**'The Number is of two colors: Black and white. The black digit was visible on Sei's shoulders, the same color as the marks on her eyes.'**_ Astral explained. _**'That means that the one with the matching incomplete Number, with the white digit visible… It has to be Sachi!'**_

_'Sachi?'_ Kotori gasped mentally.

Black Mist grinned. **_'Yes, Astral must be correct! Look!'_** He pointed at Sachi. _**'Her eye marks match the other girl, but hers are white!'**_

_'But she doesn't have a Number sign on her body!'_ Yuma said.

_**'Leave that to me, Tsukumo.'**_ Black Mist said with a chuckle. **_'Give my card to the one with the purple tie. The girl seems to gravitate more towards him for support. I can keep an eye out.'_**

_'I don't know, Black Mist. You could easily try something on Yamoto.'_ Yuma said skeptically.

_**'Is Astral linked to him? No. So do I have a reason for doing anything to him? No. I've upheld my deal so far, so cut me a little bit of slack for now.'**_ Black Mist said with annoyance.

Yuma merely stared at Number 96 for a moment, then sighed. _ 'Fine. But don't try anything, or you'll pay.'_ Yuma walked up to Yamoto. "Yamoto, Astral and I think we know why the Number is incomplete."

"Why is that, Yuma?" Yamoto asked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, hang on to this." Yuma held out Number 96's card.

"Black Mist, is it? Very well, though I don't understand why." Yamoto took the card, and Black Mist floated to beside Yamoto.

"Keep an eye on Sachi, Yamoto. Astral thinks that she may be linked to the incomplete Number on Sei's body." Yuma said. Yamoto nodded and walked over to the quivering Sachi.

"Sachi-chan, are you all right?" Yamoto asked. No Number sign had appeared on her.

"U-Uh… a l-little…" Sachi whimpered. "C-Could you walk m-me to my next c-class, Yamoto-kun…?"

Yamoto smiled. "Sure, Sachi-chan." Allowing herself a small yet shaky smile, Sachi grabbed hold of Yamoto's arm before the two of them walked off.

The others were silent for a moment before Ariel spoke. "Am I the only one who thinks that Sachi-chan is acting this way to get Yamoto-kun to be her boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least." Cathy said.

_'I only wish that was true.'_ Yuma and Tetsuo thought.

*Meanwhile*

"What… no, how on earth is this happening? They should be at each other's throats!" The Number Distributor griped as he poured over the visuals on his screen. He had seen the argument between Yuma's friends dissolve so easily by hacking into the school security. "Vector!"

The red spirit emerged from his host body. **"What is it, Distributor? I was sleeping!"**

"Your so-called 'perfect' plan has been defused like it was nothing! Observe!" The Distributor pointed at the screen.

Vector's eyes nearly shot out of his sockets at the sight. **"Aah! N-Nani…?!"** Clenching his fists, Vector began beating his own head. **"Bakana, bakana, bakana, BAKANA! I don't understand it! That plan should have been foolproof!"**

The Distributor began slamming the keys on the keyboard to try and figure out the cause. An image appeared on-screen, and he gasped. "Vector, look!" An image of a Number appeared on-screen, which was suddenly slashed in two, the halves separating. "The Number you created has been ripped in half! With the two halves separate from each other, the power it wields has been weakened!"

**"Grrrgh… CURSES!"** Vector cried. **"What are we supposed to do now?! With the Number split in two, we can't even track its location!"**

Then, the Distributor thought of something. "…Perhaps there is something we can do. Vector, do you still have a connection to the Number's pieces?"

The Barian focused on the energy that he poured into the Number. **"Yes, I feel it! But the energy is in two places, moving away from each other! I won't be able to do anything with it at this rate!"**

"Then we'll just have to wait, Vector." The Distributor said. Then, a portion of the camera feed showed up on-screen. "Ah, look! The camera has captured one of the halves!" The image focused on the black "6" and odd white circle on Sei's shoulder.

Vecotr, however, saw a bigger picture. **"Wait, wait, look!"** Images of Sei and Sachi appeared. **"The markings on their eyes! Those are the proof of the Number's power, hahahahahahahaha! They hold the halves!"**

"Yes, now you're getting it!" The Distributor said with a grin. "Now, if those fools could only get them in the same room, hahahahahahaha… the real fun can begin!"

* * *

**Vile: The bad guys have discovered that Sei and Sachi are the holders before the good guys, which spells some serious trouble for the future. How will Yuma and his friends deal with it? Stay tuned to find out! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I've finished Chapter 4, and the part most of you want to see, the Duel, begins!**

**Yuma: Yeah, at the end of the Chapter.**

**Vile: Well, waiting until next chapter to start the Duel seemed kinda pointless, so I started it early.**

**Shark: Oh well, at least it's gonna rock like your other Duels.**

**Vile: Now you're thinking the right way. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends

Chapter 4

The next class was eerily quiet. Yamoto had brought Sachi to the class on request, and based on absences, the class was only half as full as it should've been. With stuttering steps, Sachi went to her seat and sat down, her hand still unconsciously clenching Yamoto's arm, preventing him from walking away. "P-Please… don't go away, Yamoto-kun…" Yamoto blinked at her. "I've… n-never felt so scared… in my life…"

"Sachi-chan, there's nothing that you need to be afraid of." Yamoto told her. "Please, try and go through class without hanging on to me."

"B-B-But…" Sachi began to say, but she trailed off and looked down with a fearful look. Yamoto felt slightly bad for her, but wasn't sure what he could do for her. Her hair, however, hid something that began to glow on her shoulder.

Yamoto, however, saw a brief glimpse of a glow. "Huh? Sachi-chan, what's that on your shoulder?"

"H-Huh?" Sachi gasped.

"Let me see." Yamoto said, reaching for her shoulder, but Sachi recoiled. "It's all right. Don't worry." Nervously, Sachi let Yamoto move her hair out of the way. There it was: A two-color glow of black and white. The black glow was no more than a circle, but the white glow was clear: It was a Number digit, a "9".

Black Mist grinned. **"Yes, yes, yes! She has the other half! We've found it!"**

"Oh, dear… this isn't good." Yamoto said. He has to tell Sachi. "Sachi-chan… I have bad news. You have a Number in your possession."

Sachi squeaked. "A N-N-Number…?!"

"Sachi-chan, your argument was over a card that was ripped, right?" Yamoto asked, getting a shaky nod. "Do you still have that card?"

"I th-think so…" Sachi whimpered, pulling out half of a card. Yamoto only saw the bottom half of the image, but it was an Xyz Monster that had indecipherable text: The same text as the Numbers.

Yamoto groaned and formed his D-Gazer from darkness, sending a message to Yuma about what he found. After the message was sent, he turned back to Sachi. "Sachi-chan, this is part of a Number. Were you aware of what kind of card it was?"

"N-N-No… all I know is I wanted to see it… then Sei-chan started yelling at me…" Sachi whimpered. "Then… it ripped."

"Tetsuo-kun was right. Sei-chan does have the other half." Yamoto said. "Sachi-chan, we need to reunite the two halves of the card.

*Elsewhere*

"Abso-freaking-lutely NOT!" Sei growled at Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo outside the classroom, holding her half of the Number out of their reach. "I don't want anything to do with Sachi after how stupid she made me look!"

"Can you hear yourself? No one made you look stupid!" Kotori told her. "And what are you going to do with half a card, anyway?"

"When Sachi loses her half, I'll just swipe it and tape the halves together." Sei said adamantly. "No skin off my bones."

"Shark was right, Sei. You've become a Grade-A bitch because of that card!" Yuma yelled.

This made Sei snap. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She went to slug Yuma. However, a large hand stopped her mid-stride by impacting her chest. "OOF!"

The hand spun her around and pushed her down by the back of her uniform collar, holding her there. "All right, Sei, that is enough!" Tetsuo growled. "I'm sick of your crap, so I'm ending it!" Pulling out his D-Gazer, Tetsuo dialed Yamoto's number.

_"Hello?"_ Yamoto asked on the other end.

"Yamoto, meet us at the entrance hall of the school. Bring Sachi with you." Tetsuo said before hanging up.

"What was that about, Tetsuo?" Yuma asked.

"You'll see." Tetsuo said before looking at Sei. "As for you, you're coming with me." He hefted her up by the shirt collar.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Sei growled, trying to swipe at him. All she managed to do was knock off his hat. She kept growling at Tetsuo practically dragged her down the halls.

Yuma and Kotori looked at each other with brief confusion. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's go." Kotori said, getting a nod out of Yuma before they followed them.

*Entrance Hall*

Sei had given up struggling and merely had her arms crossed as Tetsuo dragged her into the hall. On the other end, Yamoto walked in, a quivering Sachi latched to his arm. "Good. You made it."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't cut me off next time." Yamoto said with slight annoyance. Then he saw Sei. "Sei-chan?"

Whipping her head, Sei caught sight of Yamoto and Sachi, growling at the sight of the latter. "What's the big idea bringing me here to face her?!"

Tetsuo pulled Sei by the collar so she was in front of him. "Lemme put it this way. Your little squabble has run me out of all the patience I had today, and I'm sick of it! You two need to kiss and make up right now!" He pushed Sei in Yamoto and Sachi's direction, Sei keeping her footing. Yuma and Kotori appeared behind Tetsuo, Yuma giving Tetsuo back his hat.

Snorting once, Sei looked at Sachi, trying to curb her anger. "…Fine..."

"Go on, Sachi-chan. You can't lean on me forever." Yamoto told her. Nervously, Sachi slowly stepped toward Sei, her eyes still wide with fear.

Finally she stopped, the two former friends standing in front of each other. The Number signs were clearly visible on their shoulders. Sachi nervously held up her half of the ripped Number. "H… Here…"

Raising an eyebrow, Sei pulled out her half. "Now we're getting somewhere."

**"Yes!"** Black Mist laughed.

**"Yes."** Astral breathed.

*Elsewhere*

However, two others were watching. "YES!/**YES!"** Vector retreated into the Distributor's body, and the Distributor gripped his fist, conjuring red darkness.

*Back at the School*

The two card halves were suddenly covered with darkness: Black on Sei's half, white on Sachi's half. "Nani?" Sei gasped.

"W-What's happening?!" Sachi whimpered.

Without warning, the two halves of the ripped Number shot forward, pulling Sei and Sachi with them. "WHAAAAAA!" The halves of the card impacted the space where they ripped, the tear repairing itself by magic as the combined Number flashed: "69".

Black Mist felt the pain in his body subside, and he let out a loud laugh. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel like a brand new Number!"**

Astral felt the pain subside as well. **"The pain… It has finally lifted!"**

**"Astral!"** Mia suddenly hugged him from behind, happy he wasn't hurt anymore.

However, when the tear finished sealing, combined black and white darkness covered the two girls, shocking everyone. "Sei!" "Sachi-chan!" Tetsuo and Yamoto cried.

**"No… The Number was energized by the Number Distributor!"** Astral realized.

Then, the darkness completely turned red, and it receded to reveal Sei and Sachi standing side-by-side, still holding the card in their hands, but the black and white marks on their eyes had turned red. Their eyes opened, showing their irises as dull. "The Number is complete, and you shall face its power." They said at once before leaping backwards. Number 69's card rose above them, then Sei and Sachi lashed out respectively black and white Duel Anchors that snared Tetsuo and Yamoto.

"Nani?!" Tetsuo cried.

"We're trapped!" Yamoto said.

"You interfered with the mission. You were supposed to be at each other's throats and dissolve your relationships." Sei and Sachi said. "But the tearing of the Number hindered it. But now, it does not matter. We'll defeat you as one being, under our Number's power."

"So it's a Tag Duel you want, huh?" Tetsuo mused. "I'm good with it! We're getting that Number out of you! Yamoto!"

"Right, Tetsuo-kun!" Yamoto said before looking at Sei and Sachi. "Prepare to feel our combined power!" His eyes narrowed. "Dark Duel Mode, activate!" His hair spiked wildly and turned dark purple, gaining lavender streaks. "Duel Disk, set!" His right arm was covered in darkness before it vanished, revealing his black D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set!" His eyes closed as darkness covered the left eye, wrapping around his head before dissipating, revealing the eye-themed Gazer. His eyes shot open, glowing purple intensely.

"Duel Disk, set!" Tetsuo, Sei, and Sachi's D-Pads clacked onto their wrists and activated. "D-Gazer, Set!" All three D-Gazers were placed over their eyes.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All four players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yamoto & Tetsuo LP: 4000**

**Sei & Sachi LP: 4000**

"I'll take the first move! Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo said, drawing a card. "Continuous Magic, Automated Clockwork Machine, hatsudo!" His card formed into an odd machine with a circular gauge on it. "When this card is activated, 2 Clockwork Counters are placed on it!" Two keys inserted themselves into Machine and turned, changing the readouts to "2".

Automated Clockwork Machine: 2 Clockwork Counters

"Clockwork Crane, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a toy crane-like monster, the crane looking like a key with a real key being inserted in the axle.

**Clockwork Crane: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

"Clockwork Crane no kouka hatsudo! When it's Summoned, I can place two Clockwork Counters on any card on the field!" Two keys inserted into Automated Machine and turned, increasing the readout to "4".

Automated Clockwork Machine: 4 Clockwork Counters

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Tetsuo's facedown emerged on the field.

"Wareware no turn! Draw!" Sei and Sachi said at once, but Sei was the one who drew a card. "Demon's Calvary, Shoukan!" Sei's monster emerged as a red-eyed, skull-faced fiend with red-and-gray armor and a white spiral lance, riding on top of an armored blue horse that let out a distorted whinny.

Demon's Calvary (TCG: Knight of the Archfiends): Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:1900/DEF:0

"Magic Card, **Demon's March**, hatsudo! While we control a Demon monster, we can Special Summon 1 more Demon monster from our hand with its Level increased by 1!" Sei picked another card. "Trick Demon, Shoukan!" This monster appeared as a purple-skinned girl fiend, rather young, wearing purple, black, and gold clothing with a pink feather-like cape and a skull-like helmet with horns, odd energy tentacles coming out of her head. A small rod was in her hand.

Trick Demon (TCG: Trick Archfiend): Lv.4 (due to Demon March, originally Lv.3) DARK Fiend ATK:1000/DEF:0

"Magic Card, **Shady Deal**, hatsudo! By discarding 2 cards from our hand, we can target 2 DARK monsters we control and increase their Levels by 1 each!" Sei discarded her last two cards, leaving her hand empty.

Demon's Calvary: Lv.5

Trick Demon: Lv.5

"Waraware wa, Reberu Go no Demon's Cavalry to, Trick Demon de Obarei!" The two Fiend-Types turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Darkness billowed from the portal as an ovular figure emerged. The whole outside of it was covered in black feathers. Then, the figure began to expand. "Arawareyo, Shūen no Shugosha (Protector of the End) - Adreus!" The feathery shell blew open to reveal that it was a pair of large black wings that were hiding the actual monster from view: A humanoid fiend-like creature with long and wispy black hair, a mostly black tunic with a black skirt-like addition, dark blue gauntlets, and glowing red eyes. The fiend grinned before drawing a weapon: A short dagger coated with red energy. Two purple Overlay Units circled him.

Protector of the End – Adreus (TCG: Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon): Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units

"A first turn Xyz Summon. The Number has them working with no mistakes." Yamoto mused.

"As no attacks may be declared until we have all taken a turn, we cannot perform any more actions." Sei and Sachi said. "Turn end."

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto draw his card. "They've become some kind of hive mind because of that Number… That means they're in perfect sync. We can't afford any mistakes this time…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Clockwork Crane  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:1800/DEF:1400  
When this monster is Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; Place 2 Clockwork Counters on the target.

Demon's March (TCG: March of the Archfiends)  
Normal Spell Card  
While you control exactly 1 "Demon" monster: Special Summon 1 "Demon" monster from your hand and increase its Level by 1.

Shady Deal  
Normal Spell Card  
Discard 2 cards from your hand to target 2 DARK monsters you control: Increase their Levels by 1.

* * *

**Vile: The hive mind of Sei and Sachi have stuck Tetsuo and Yamoto at a bad advantage already, but the Duel's just started. Can Tetsuo and Yamoto overcome the challenge?**

**Yuma: I don't know. I didn't read the script.**

**Vile: Rhetorical question, Yuma.**

**Yuma: I know. I'm messing with you.**

**Vile: -_- I think I get messed with enough outside of FF, thank you. Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! JNFN: Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: The Duel is getting back underway as we move into Chapter 5!**

**Tetsuo: I gotta say, what gave you the idea to stick me and Yamoto as a tag team?**

**Vile: I honestly don't know. You were the first of Yuma's gang to actually know Yamoto, as seen in Numbershot 93, so I guess it left an impression on me.**

**Tetsuo: Good point.**

**Vile: At any rate, I've got a Duel to continue. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are (mostly) mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends

Chapter 5

*Recap*

Tetsuo & Yamoto's field: Clockwork Crane, Automated Clockwork Machine, 1 facedown

Sei & Sachi's field: Protector of the End – Adreus, no facedowns

**Clockwork Crane: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

Protector of the End – Adreus: Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units

Automated Clockwork Machine: 4 Clockwork Counters

"First, since you have a monster on my field and I don't, Verz Mandrago, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small plant-like creature with flytrap hands and white hair.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"Verz Azathoth, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a disgusting combination of numerous reptilian monsters, yellow eyes glowing everywhere on it.

Verz Azathoth: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:750/DEF:1950

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Mandrago to, Verz Azathoth de Obarei!" The plant and reptile mass turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "24" formed and flashed in blue-green, and the spike ball and flames arose. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Nijuuyon (Number 24)!" The body formed from the spike ball, and the flames became the tips of its tails. "Nightmare Vulpine!" It backflipped and landed on Yamoto's field, the "24" on its neck glowing and its Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine: Rank 4 DARK Beast/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units**

"Nightmare Vulpine will be able to withstand their attacks until the Number shows itself." Yamoto mused. "Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!" Two facedowns emerged.

"Wareware no turn! Draw!" Sachi drew a card this time. "Continuous Magic, **Arrow of Kaust**, hatsudo! Up to twice per turn, when we Summon a LIGHT monster, we can increase or decrease that monster's Level by 1!"

"Uh-oh." Tetsuo said. "I've seen this kind of combo before." Yamoto looked confused. "Adreus is only half of their ace combo, and I'm pretty sure we're about to see the second half!"

"Continuous Magic, Kami no Kyojō (Castle of the Gods) – Valhalla, hatsudo! Once per turn, if there are no monsters on our field, we can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from our hand!" Sachi picked a card. "Lightning Gear – Senku, Tokushu Shoukan!" From above, blue lightning shot down and impacted the ground, revealing an odd white mechanical-looking monster with blue trim to its armor, many blue gears cranking within it, and two large wings on its back. The monster looked overall humanoid. "Arrow of Kaust activates, letting us increase Senku by one Level!" An arrow of light shot out from the Magic Card, impacting Senku and causing its gears to turn faster.

**_(A/N: "Lightning Gear" is the OCG name for "Majestic Mech".)_**

Lightning Gear – Senku: Lv.5 (due to Arrow, originally Lv.4) LIGHT Fairy ATK:1000/DEF:500

"Lightning Gear – Ohka, Shoukan!" This monster also resembled some type of white mechanical feature, but it was in the form of a lion, with pink armor trim and pink gears inside it. It had wings like Senku, though. "Arrow of Kaust will now reduce Ohka by one Level!" Another arrow shot from the card, striking Ohka and causing its gears to slow down.

Lightning Gear – Ohka: Lv.5 (due to Arrow, originally Lv.6) LIGHT Fairy ATK:2400/DEF:1400

"But that monster was originally Level 6!" Yamoto gasped.

"Lightning Gear – Ohka requires no Tributes to be Normal Summoned, but if Normal Summoned with no Tributes, it is destroyed during the End Phase." Sei and Sachi explained. "But it matters not! With Senku and Ohka at Level 5, they shall escape destruction!"

"I was right! Here it comes, Yamoto!" Tetsuo warned.

"Wareware wa Reberu Go no Lightning Gear – Senku to Ohka de Obarei!" The two mechanized Fairy-Types turned fully yellow before shooting into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" White light shot out from the portal, revealing an ovular figure similar to Adreus, but the feathers were golden and seemed almost metallic. The figure then began to expand. "Arawareyo, Shiso no Shugosha (Protector of the Founders) – Tiras!" The shell was blown open, showing it was also a pair of wings that were hiding the actual monster: A humanoid male angel with white hair, white armor with a mauve corset, a white battle skirt, and mauve gloves. It carried a sharp sword in one hand and a gleaming shield in the other, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Protector of the Founders – Tiras (TCG: Tiras, Keeper of Genesis): Rank 5 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units

"Tiras and Adreus… an Xyz combination of LIGHT and DARK like no other!" Yamoto said, awed. "But why would they not Summon their Number?"

"Because we lacked the required Materials." Sei and Sachi said. "But we will now rectify this! Magic Card, **Xyz Jeweled Chain**, hatsudo!" An odd ruby appeared between Adreus and Tiras, which then shot two beams to the sides: Yellow at Tiras, silver at Adreus. The beams wrapped around the closest arms and solidified into a sapphire-studded chain that linked the two monsters together, centered by the ruby. "This card allows us to target two Xyz Monsters we control with the same Rank and treat those Ranks as their Levels to use for an Xyz Summon, even if we don't control them on the same field!"

Adreus, Tiras: Lv.5

"Another Xyz Summon?!" Tetsuo and Yamoto gasped.

"Feel our true power! Wareware wa, Reberu Go no Shūen no Shugosha – Adreus to, Shiso no Shugosha – Tiras de… OBAREI!" The two Xyz Monsters turned fully purple (Adreus) and yellow (Tiras) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both of their monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekishiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred, and the card that floated above Sei and Sachi floated down. A single card space formed between them, and they grabbed the card. "Arawareyo…!" They slammed the card onto the floating space together. "NANBAAZU ROKUJUUKYUU (Number 69)!"

The number "69" formed in white, but when the Number flashed, half the black area turned white, turning the "6" black, rendering the "69" in two colors. The monster's sealed form emerged as a large two-toned Gemini symbol, one half being a shiny black while the other was a bright white. The two halves then separated and began spinning around, being covered by shadows (black half) and light (white half). The respective elements covered the lower half of each symbol, solidifying during the spin to become flowing battle skirts (like Adreus and Tiras) of their respective colors. "Yin and yang act as one… two bodies, two souls, one mind!" The energy then formed their torsos, which also wore cloth of their respective colors, but each had a sash of the opposite color wrapped around the waists. The black torso was clearly male while the white torso was clearly female. Two arms sprouted from the elements, the black half's arms being muscular with black wrappings and white gauntlets while the white half's arms were slender and womanly with white wrappings and black gauntlets. "Duo-Gemini…" Finally, the heads formed from the energies: A male head with chin-length black-and-red hair on the black half, a female head with chest-length blonde hair on the white half. Then, from their backs, two wings sprouted: A black-feathered wing from the male's left shoulder, and a white-feathered wing from the female's right shoulder. "CHAOS TWINS!" Their respective Numbers glowing on the same shoulder in opposite colors (white on the man, black on the woman), the two twins' eyes shot open, revealing glowing red for the man and glowing blue for the woman, and they took a group stance with the male twin on the left and female twin on the right (Sei and Sachi's view), six Overlay Units (three yellow, three purple) orbiting them both.

**Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins: Rank 5 LIGHT/DARK Fairy/Fiend/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2400 6 Overlay Units (This monster is treated as both Types and Attributes due to its effect.)**

"They used their combo… to Xyz Summon the Number!" Tetsuo breathed.

"You have no chance of defeating us in our current state." Sei and Sachi said. "Our minds are one by the power of the Number. We know each other's moves before we make them. All strategies are rendered useless before us! Now, feel the power of the Number! Chaos Twins, attack Clockwork Crane!" The two twins darted forward. "Chaos Twins no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, their Attack Points are increased by half of their Defense Points!" The male twin grabbed hold of one of the Overlay Units in his hand.

"Nightmare Vulpine no kouka hatsu-!" Yamoto tried to say.

"You cannot! Within our Graveyard is the Trap Card **Shadows of Jung**, which, if it is the only Trap Card in our Graveyard, prevents you from activating any effects in response to our DARK monsters' effects!" Sei and Sachi countered, shocking Vulpine. The Overlay Unit that the male twin grabbed formed into a large sword that was covered in shadows.

**Number 69 ATK:3600 5 Overlay Units**

"Shadow Sword Slash!" The female twin then pushed her brother forward to give him speed. Laughing like a maniac, the male twin brought his shadowy sword down hard, slicing the toy crane clean in half and destroying it.

"Gwaaaaaaaah!" Tetsuo screamed, somehow keeping his footing.

"Tetsuo-kun!" Yamoto cried.

**Tetsuo & Yamoto LP:2200**

**Number 69 ATK:2400**

"Now do you realize how pointless it is to face us?" Sei and Sachi said. "You'll never get through us. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Sachi's last card was placed facedown.

"Ngh… Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "During my Standby Phase, my Automated Clockwork Machine gains another Clockwork Counter!" Another key inserted itself in the machine and turned, changing the readout to "5".

Automated Clockwork Machine: 5 Clockwork Counters

Tetsuo grinned. "I found a hole in your flawless strategy, Sei and Sachi!" The two girls raised their eyebrows. "Trap Card, Clockwork Bomb, hatsudo! Since a Clockwork Counter was just placed on a card I control, you take 800 damage for each Clockwork Counter on my side of the field!" An odd gold explosive device appeared on the field, and five keys clacked into it, turning it and changing a front readout, which had "0000" on it, to "4000". Then, the explosive pulsed wildly with light coming out of it, before it unleashed a HUGE explosion that raged across the field. "Game over!"

"Nice move, Tetsuo-kun!" Yamoto told her, getting a thumbs-up from Tetsuo.

However, as the smoke cleared, Sei and Sachi spoke. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" The smoke cleared to reveal Number 69 still there.

**Sei & Sachi LP:2000**

"Nanda?!" Tetsuo gasped.

"We had a facedown prepared for this type of sneak attack: **Divine Intervention**." A Trap Card was active. "If our Life Points would become 0 as a result of damage, this card reduces the damage by half."

"Curses…" Yamoto groaned.

"Kuso. I guess I'll have to try something else. Monsuta settei." A facedown emerged. "Continuous Magic, **Clockwork Cannon**, hatsudo!" A large cannon-like machine emerged on the field with a readout at "0". "When this card is activated, 2 Clockwork Counters are placed on it!" Two keys inserted themselves into the cannon and turned, changing the readout to "2".

**Clockwork Cannon: 2 Clockwork Counters**

"Clockwork Cannon no kouka hatsudo! By removing a Clockwork Cannon from it, you take 600 points of damage!" One of the keys detached, lowering the readout on the cannon to "1". Then a red blast of energy was fired out, causing a small explosion.

**Sei & Sachi LP:1400**

**Clockwork Cannon: 1 Clockwork Counter**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Another facedown emerged on Tetsuo's field.

"Wareware no turn. Draw!" Sei drew a card. "Let's end this. Chaos Twins, attack Nightmare Vulpine through the use of your effect!" The twins dashed forward, the male twin grabbing an Overlay Unit and forming his shadow sword. "Shadow Sword Slash!"

**Number 69 ATK:3600**

Yamoto's eyes flashed. "Trap Card, **Overwhelming Infestation**, hatsudo! This card negates your incoming attack!" A mass of Verz energy shot forward, keeping the twins at bay and forcing them back to Sei & Sachi's side. "Now, my DARK-Attribute Nightmare Vulpine gains the Attack Points of your monster until the End Phase!" The Verz energy shot back to Nightmare Vulpine, causing it to let out a growling laughter.

**Nightmare Vulpine ATK:5800**

"You've managed to evade our attack this time, but next time, you will not be so lucky! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. All of a sudden, he felt his eyes flash without his motion. _'Nani?'_ The card he held had a familiar aura to it, and he brought the card to his level. His eyes widened. "**Rank-Up Magic… Infestation Evolution**! But… this card can't aid me at this point…"

However, beside him, Black Mist looked at the card with full focus. All of a sudden, a massive grin overtook his face. **_'Yes… this could be exactly what I need…'_**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine  
Rank 4 DARK Beast/Xyz  
ATK:2200/DEF:1700  
2 Level 4 monsters  
If your opponent activates a monster effect: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate that effect and activate it as this card's effect.

Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins  
Rank 5 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:2400  
2 Level 5 monsters of different Attributes  
This card is also treated as a Fiend-Type monster, and its Attribute is also treated as DARK. If this card attacks: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Increase this card's ATK by half its current DEF until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is attacked while it is in Defense Position: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Increase this card's DEF by half its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Arrow of Kaust  
Continuous Spell Card  
Up to twice per turn, when you Summon a LIGHT monster: Increase or decrease its Level by 1.

Xyz Jeweled Chain  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls with the same Rank: Treat their Ranks as their Levels instead. During this turn: You can use both targets for an Xyz Summon.

Shadows of Jung  
Normal Trap Card  
While this card is the only Trap Card in your Graveyard: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of effects of DARK monsters you control, and the effects of DARK monsters you control cannot be negated.

Divine Intervention  
Normal Trap Card  
If you would take damage that would reduce your Life Points to 0: Halve that damage.

Overwhelming Infestation  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up DARK monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase.

* * *

**Vile: Yamoto has drawn his mysterious Rank-Up Magic card, but he lacks a Verz Xyz to use it on. How could this mysterious card help him? *no response* *looks around* Huh. The others already left. Oh well, no skin off my bones. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! If I'm lucky, I should have the final chapter out before the day ends! JNFN: Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Okay, so I didn't get this out last night, but it's close enough. The final chapter of this Numbershot is here!**

**Yamoto: I've heard talk of a special monster you're bringing out. What might that be?**

**Vile: No spoilers, my friend. :P Read the chapter and see for yourself.**

**Yamoto: *shrugs shoulders and walks off***

**Vile: You'd think they'd have figured that out by now. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 69: Chaos Among Friends

Chapter 6

Yamoto stared apprehensively at the Rank-Up Magic card in his hand. _'The power of this Rank-Up Magic only works on monsters of the Verz order… This must be a dead draw.'_ All of a sudden, he heard a roar in his mind. _'Dark Matter Dragon? Is that you?'_

_**'You seem to be having a bit of a dilemma, boy.'**_ A voice that wasn't Dark Matter Dragon spoke.

_'Huh? Who's there?!'_ Yamoto thought.

An eerie giggle came from the voice. **_'I am the Number Yuma Tsukumo entrusted to you… Nanbaazu Kyuujuuroku (Number 96): Black Mist!'_**

_'Black Mist…?! How are you managing to speak to me?'_ The dark Hunter demanded to know.

_**'I let myself in using the energies of your pet dragon, hahahahahaha.'**_ Black Mist said. **_'The energy coming from that card you hold has a property in it that I don't think you know about…'_**

_'What do you mean…?'_ Yamoto breathed.

Black Mist giggled again. _**'That Rank-Up Magic card has the power to convert the Numbers to the Verz order!'**_

_'N-Nani?! How is that possible?'_ Yamoto gasped. _ 'The card states it only works on Verz monst-huh?'_ All of a sudden, the text box of the Rank-Up Magic card was covered in Verz energy. When it receded, there was an extra piece of the lore: One that involved the Numbers. _ 'I… I don't believe it…'_

**_'Hahahahahahaha! Now do you see? You hold the power you need to win right in your hand!'_** Black Mist jeered to him. **_'Now all you have to do is release it.'_**

Yamoto, however, glared. _ 'I wouldn't dare Summon you even if I could!'_

_**'I wasn't talking about me, silly Hunter. You already possess a Number.'**_ Black Mist said.

Realizing what he meant, Yamoto looked at his field. _ 'You mean… my Vulpine?'_ The fox monster looked back at him.

**_'Yes. Don't hesitate, boy! With the hand you hold, that card is your only hope to successfully win this Duel!'_** Black Mist said. **_'Especially since if you fail, not only will you lose your Numbers, but those girls will remain tethered as one mind forever!'_**

Yamoto gasped. _'Sei-chan… Sachi-chan…'_ He looked at the two girls before looking back at his card. _'But… do I dare change my Numbers for my own benefit?'_ He suddenly heard a grunt that pulled him from his thoughts. Nightmare Vulpine was looking back at him, nodding with a grunt. "You will accept this fate, Nightmare?" Another nod came from the fox. Yamoto was stunned for a moment, then lowered his head. "If you are willing to go through with this conversion…" He rose his head with a confident stare. "Then I shall go through with it!" His eyes flashed.

"Yamoto?" Tetsuo asked.

Yamoto held the card up to the sky. "**Rank-Up Magic – Infestation Evolution**, hatsudo!" Streams of black light came off the card, and the black metal Verz symbol appeared on Yamoto's forehead. Unknown to him, though, an eerie purple blotch formed behind his right ear.

"Rank-Up Magic!/**Rank-Up Magic!"** Yuma and Astral gasped.

**_'Yes, excellent!'_** Black Mist laughed.

Eerie black clouds began to swirl on the field, converging behind Yamoto to become a cloud tunnel. "This card allows me to Rank Up one Verz or Number Xyz Monster I control in order to Special Summon a Verz Xyz Monster with one Rank higher!" Nightmare Vulpine's pupils vanished from its eyes, then it let out a monstrous growl before its body turned completely into Verz energy. "Watashi wa Ranku Yon no Nightmare Vulpine de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku (With the Rank 4 Nightmare Vulpine, I rebuild the Overlay Network)!" Vulpine sailed behind Yamoto into the cloud tunnel, and a burst of dark light emerged. Yamoto's eyes let out a harsh glow. "Xyz… Change… VERZ!"

The blue fire swirled within the cloud tunnel while the dark energy formed into the Verz symbol, the darkness buzzing like static. "Dōka, hakai, shōhi... Fukkatsu shinryaku no yuiitsu shikō! (Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion!)" The blue flames set the Verz symbol ablaze, but when they did, the blue-green "24" of the monster formed and flashed over it before the dark energy mass absorbed the flames. The dark energy mass pushed its way out of the tunnel and converged into a sphere, exploding into what looked like a black-furred version of Vulpine's sealed form, the spikes having red tips, a prominent white flame on top, and nine blue flames orbiting it. "Umareru (Be born)… VERUZU Nanbaazu Nijuuyon (VERZ Number 24)!" Part of the spike ball broke off and extended, expelling streams of Verz energy and revealing a Verz-texture-furred arm that brought some of the black and red fur with it, having five red claws and a spike where the elbow was. An identical arm shot out from the other side. More Verz energy was released as the bottom broke off and split into two halves, the halves extending into thicker Verz-texture legs with three red claws on the feet and a spike on each heel. The torso formed with a sickening cracking, with black fur with red tips going down the back. The nine black flames then floated around the body before striking the sides of each arm, the sides of each leg, and the rear end, creating a large red tail with a black tip from each impact point, a black flame on the end of each of the nine tails. "Neoverz… KITSUNEMURI!" The head formed from the remainder of the spike ball, forming another fox's snout with the white flame on the head, but the fox had eerie white lining around its eyes and cheeks. The eyes shot open, revealing glowing cyan-colored eyes with black scleras and no pupils, then the fox let out a distorted roar, the white flame on its head growing larger to resemble some sort of burning ponytail, before it took a step forward with an evil grin, the blue-green "24" still on its neck. The three Overlay Units around it soared up to its head and became Verz energy, positioning themselves in a circle above the head, connected by a purple energy circle. A Verz symbol was drawn inside the circle, and the fox let out another grunt.

**Verz Number 24: Neoverz Kitsunemuri: Rank 5 DARK Beast/Xyz ATK:2850/DEF:2650 3 Overlay Units**

"H-He used a Rank-Up Magic… on a Number!" Yuma gasped.

**"The energy that Number is giving off is… unbelievable…"** Astral breathed.

Yamoto was awed himself at what he had just Summoned. "So this is what the Rank-Up Magic is capable of…"

_**'Now do you see?'**_ Black Mist told him. **_'Your power created the final stage of the invasion… the Neoverz!'_**

"Neoverz…" Yamoto breathed. Remembering what he was doing, however, he stared at Sei and Sachi. "Accursed Number! Your control of those girls ends here! Infestation Evolution now robs your monster of 500 Attack Points for each Overlay Unit it has!" The four Overlay Units around the twins changed to Verz energy and attacked their owners, causing their skin to blotch.

**Number 69 ATK:400**

"But if that precaution isn't enough, I'll also do this! Neoverz Kitsunemuri no kouka hatsudo!" One of the Verzified fox's Overlay Units vanished, the remaining two Units repositioning themselves and re-drawing the circle.

**Verz Number 24: 2 Overlay Units**

"By using an Overlay Unit, I can switch all other monsters on the field into Defense Position and negate their effects!" Kitsunemuri grinned and placed its hands together, creating a large black flame. Then the flame was shot at Number 69, the only Attack Position monster on the field. The flame covered both twins' heads, but didn't damage them: Instead, their eyes felt heavy, then they fell to their rears and began snoring: They were asleep.

"Shadows of Jung prevents our Number's effects from being negated, in case you forgot." Sei and Sachi said.

Yamoto smirked. "I didn't forget, as it doesn't matter. Neoverz Kitsunemuri, attack Chaos Twins!" With another grin, this one showing its teeth, Kitsunemuri held up its gleaming claws before dashing forward with a crazed laughter.

"Chaos Twins no kouka hatsudo! If ever attacked while in Defense Position, we can use one Overlay Unit to increase Chaos Twins's Defense Points by half its Attack Points!" One of the Overlay Units exploded in front of the sleeping twins, forming a large shield in front of them.

**Number 69 DEF:2600 3 Overlay Units**

"As futile as that move was, you don't know what you're dealing with, do you?" Yamoto asked. "Kitsunemuri, show them!" With a growling laugh, Kitsunemuri stopped midair and pointed its arms at the twins, causing the black flame around their heads to flare violently.

Suddenly, the twins began to groan as if in pain. "Nani?" Sei and Sachi cried.

"Whenever Kitsunemuri attacks a monster in Defense Position during the turn it used its own effect, the power of the black fire thrusts them into an inescapable nightmare… and destroys them without applying damage calculation!" Suddenly, the black fire raged and covered both twins' bodies, causing them to cry out in pain before the fire completely consumed them. "And there's more. Not only do you lose your monster..." The black fire morphed into a shade of Kitsunemuri. "…but you also take Battle Damage equal to Kitsunemuri's original Attack Points!"

"NO!" Sei and Sachi cried.

"It's over! Kitsunemuri, end this!" The fiery shade of the vulpine darted straight toward Sei and Sachi, but it suddenly vanished. Then, out of nowhere, the shade reappeared behind them and thrust both its firey claws right through them (not really). Sei and Sachi weren't thrown back from the force of the attack: They just merely slunk to their knees before passing out.

**Tetsuo & Yamoto LP:2200**

**Sei & Sachi LP:0 – LOSER**

The buzzer sounded, and Kitsunemuri let out a roar as its body turned fully purple, returning to Nightmare Vulpine before fully vanishing with the Augmented Reality. The Verz symbol vanished from Yamoto's head, and his Dark Duel Mode canceled out. Yamoto then saw the Number 69 card floating between Sei and Sachi still, and he formed his Dark Matter Blade. "At least this time I won't have to harm anyone to get this Number!" The dark Hunter brought his sword across Number 69, slashing it out of the air and retracting it to his grasp.

_**'You've certainly managed to unlock some serious power, boy.'**_ Black Mist told him.

_'As insidious as you are, I suppose I do have you to thank for this.'_ Yamoto mused nonchalantly.

Black Mist giggled. **_ 'You owe me, boy. Someday soon… you will use your power to strengthen me.'_**

_'…Don't get your hopes up.'_ Yamoto said, pulling out Black Mist's card. "Hey, Yuma!" He threw the card back to Yuma, who caught it.

**"And as for you…"** Astral's voice said, making Black Mist turn around. **"Since the Number has been repaired and the pain gone… Our alliance is over."** Holding out his hand toward the Emperor's Key, Astral made the Key flash. **"Back to the pillar with you!"** The Key began to pull Black Mist back into it, scaring the dark Number.

**"Waaaaaaah!"** He screamed, trying to resist the power. It was too much for him, though, and he managed to get a glare toward Astral. ** "Mark my words, I WILL make you pay for this, Astral! My darkness… will forever attempt to eclipse your light!" ** With an insane laugh, Black Mist gave in and allowed himself to be absorbed back into the Key.

Astral merely stared at the Key. **"I will never succumb to you… Nanbaazu Kyuujuuroku."**

"Sei, Sachi!" Tetsuo said, rushing to the girls' aid. Yamoto heard him and rushed over to help him.

Tetsuo and Yamoto flipped the girls over. The marks around their eyes were gone. Yamoto moved Sachi into a sitting position and shook her. "Sachi-chan, are you all right?"

"Wake up, Sei!" Tetsuo said, having Sei in a sitting position as well.

Then, both girls' eyes shook before they opened, widening. Sei grabbed Tetsuo's shirt and shook him slightly. "Tell me you guys got that Number out of us!"

"Stop shaking him, Sei-chan. I've got it right here." Yamoto said, holding up Number 69 for Sei and Sachi to see.

Out of nowhere, Sachi hugged Yamoto again. "Arigatou, Yamoto-kun!" She chirped, happy. "Thank you so much!"

"Eh heh, it's nothing, Sachi-chan!" Yamoto laughed uneasily, feeling awkward. Tetsuo and Sei looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing at the two of them.

*A Little Later*

"I can't believe what that Number did to us…" Sachi breathed.

Sei looked guilty. "Sachi?" Sachi looked at her. "I know we weren't in control of our actions… but I'm so sorry for acting that way toward you!" Sei had her hands clasped in front of her. "Please, forgive me?"

Sei was then brought into a friendly hug by Sachi. "Of course I'll forgive you, Sei-chan. You were still my best friend even through that, and you'll still my best friend now." Sachi told her. Sei smiled and returned the hug. Everyone else smiled at them, happy that their friendship was rekindled.

*Within the Emperor's Key*

**"Next time I tell you not to form an alliance with them, listen to me."** Number 88 chided with a grin. **"You must be slipping when it comes to evil."**

**"Oh, you could only wish."** Black Mist retorted with a grin. **"While I may not have done anything spectacular, I did find a way to influence one of them."**

**"Oh? Tell me more."** Mirror said. Black Mist whispered something in his ear, and before he was done, Mirror had a wide grin. ** "I underestimated you, Black Mist. Perhaps you'll be more useful to my little friend than I ever expected…" ** Both Numbers let out an echoing evil laugh.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number V24: Neoverz Kitsunemuri  
Rank 5 DARK Beast/Xyz  
ATK:2850/DEF:2650  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution". Cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. If "Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine" is attached to this card as an Xyz Material, this card gains this effect:  
* You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Switch all other monsters on the field to Defense Position and negate their effects. During the turn you activate this effect, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster without applying damage calculation, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK.

Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up "Verz" or "Number" Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon 1 "Verz" monster with 1 Rank higher than that target, using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the new Xyz Monster). If your opponent controls any Xyz Monsters when that monster is Special Summoned: Those targets lose 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attach to them. When that monster is Special Summoned: You can target all Special Summoned non-Xyz monsters your opponent controls: Attach those targets to the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect as Xyz Materials.

* * *

**Vile: The Number has been retrieved, and the damage to Sei and Sachi's friendship has been repaired. But Yamoto has been able to corrupt Numbers into the mysterious "Neoverz". Answers will be needed, but they won't come now. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I don't know what I'm gonna work on next, but just stay tuned for anything! JNFN: Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
